The present invention relates to a flower box.
Flower boxes have long been used successfully for decoration in several indoor and outdoor settings; such flower boxes must ensure optimum survival of the plants placed therein and may also have to ensure the possibility to easily remove and position them according to requirements.
Merely by way of example, one can consider stands at exhibitions, indoor and outdoor displays, as well as more permanent situations in which, due to contingent or other reasons, it is perhaps necessary to temporarily remove the flower boxes.
Currently, especially if the set of flower boxes is particularly large, it is necessary to resort to specialized equipment and personnel, with a considerable time investment.
Moreover, currently, in order to achieve some degree of modularity, the flower box must be substantially constituted by a set of pot-like elements having different shapes, which are entirely independent of each other and are connected or simply placed adjacent thereafter.
However, this solution does not ensure full integration of the set, and besides to being often aesthetically inadequate one is often compelled to provide temporary solutions which are not entirely satisfactory.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a flower box whose structure solves the above-mentioned drawbacks suffered by known flower boxes, by particularly ensuring optimum modularity and flexibility in assembly, both horizontally and vertically, and further ensuring that the most disparate requirements of application are met.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a flower box whose structure can be easily assembled without particular technical expertise, thus ensuring, at least in its less challenging configurations, that assembly and disassembly be performed to a large extent even by unspecialized personnel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flower box whose structure is, in its modularity and flexibility in assembly, particularly sturdy and suitable for ideal bedding of substantially any type of plant or vegetable in general.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flower box whose structure is particularly sturdy and for which a high level of standardization can be provided during production.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a flower box whose structure can be manufactured in models having a high level of aesthetic and styling content and by way of technologies and equipment known per se.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a flower box according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises posts and wall elements which are connected one another by first reversible anchoring means, said wall elements being in turn reversibly associated with at least one corresponding bottom so as to provide, as a whole, full vertical and horizontal flexibility in assembly of the flower box.
Advantageously, each one of said first reversible anchoring devices comprises a first tab which is shaped like a contoured hook, is monolithic with respect to one side of a corresponding wall element, and is suitable to enter and anchor itself in a corresponding through hole provided in the corresponding post, the rim of said hole being shaped so as to define, in an upward region, a first elastically flexible wing which is suitable to ensure the engagement and locking of said first inserted tab, each one of said first anchoring devices also comprising a corresponding second elastically flexible disengagement wing which is suitable to face, on assembly, a corresponding said first wing and is available to the action of the operator so as to cause the disengagement of said wing from the locking of the corresponding first tab.